Dirty Sheets
by Veraison
Summary: One shot collection. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger is lying on the bed without his pants. His ass is pale and bony, and when the Corporal tries to pinch it, there isn't much fat or muscle, only skin. His nails leave a red mark on Jaeger's skin.

Rivaille is not so sure how this all begin. And why it began. But then, he is a soldier. He has no need for reasons or answers.

The boy lays still waiting, and the Corporal has to admit, to himself at least, that he is neither so sure what to do. Of course he knows the basics, he is not a motherfucking idiot. Fingers in, fingers out, cock in, cock out. But doing it for real, it seems… dirty. Stupid. Useless. Jaeger is not going to be any better at controlling his transformation, people won't get stronger because of having sex. So, why again are they doing this? And yes, it is dirty. The lubrication, semen, maybe blood, if the boy is a virgin.

Oh god, the boy is a virgin. It is clear by the way he is showing himself. He doesn't try to seduce the Corporal, he is blushing, staring at the wall and he keeps his legs together with all his strength. He trembles a bit.

So yes, Corporal Rivaille is about to fuck a virgin boy, who is his subordinate. They are going to have sex like there is nothing better to do. While there actually is plenty of things that require doing.

Rivaille sits on the bed. He tosses a pillow to the boy.

"Take a better position, it's a fucking trouble to change it during sex."

Jaeger obeys as he does at the field. Well, this is a battle of sorts. Thank god this battle lacks titans.

When Jaeger has positioned himself better and has the pillow under him to give some support, Rivaille starts to undo his own trousers. He slides them down and steps out of them. He leaves his briefs on with his shirt and coat. He climbs closer to Jaeger and puts his hand on the other's back.

He begins by slowly massaging Eren's back, first his shoulders. Rivaille uses a bit more force than needed and feels how the boy's trembling starts to lessen. Rivaille presses and squeezes the muscles. When the boy is relaxed enough, the Corporal moves to massage his ass.

He draws slowly circles on each buttock. Jaeger seems to be cautious, he keeps his head up and looks like he is listening to something.

Everything is quiet. Until Rivaille slaps Eren's ass with all his strength. Jaeger gasps for breath and his head somehow jerks. And so does Rivaille's cock.

It all began, when Jaeger suddenly started to mature. He had his temper in control, was presentable and did better than before, did better in everything. Around the same time came the sideway-looks. The way Jaeger looked at Corporal Rivaille. It was obvious Jaeger enjoyed his praise, even if it was laconic, which it always was. But around then, it was something more than being praised by a corporal. It was about being praised by Corporal Rivaille.

And somehow it led them here. Together in Rivaille's bed. It is night, tomorrow is going to be hell, a battle for surviving as always.

Rivaille moves his finger down Jaeger's crack. The skin there is dry but smooth. With his other hand, Rivaille reaches for the lubricant and opens it. It is wet, which is no surprise, and rather water-like. It doesn't stick to his fingers like other lubricants. That is good. He hates how some lubricants stick and somehow end under his fingernails.

Being quite sure Jaeger is still a virgin, the Corporal covers three of his fingers throughout with lube. He touches Eren's hole with his forefinger and feels the boy tense up.

"It doesn't hurt. You better not believe everything you hear."

Eren nods, a brave soldier-boy. Rivaille pushes carefully his finger in. He had lied a bit. It could hurt, if done wrong, or if the one bottoming was uncommonly tight.

Rivaille hopes that isn't the case with Eren.

Once the finger is fully in, Rivaille lets the boy adjust before slowly drawing the finger back out. And then he puts it in, slowly again but little faster than the first time.

He keeps fastening the rhythm and when he adds the second finger, Eren sighs. Not from boredom, that can be told by the way the sigh transfers to a quiet moan.

Rivaille wonders would it be rude to put a glove on. Sticking fingers in someone's ass isn't very hygienic.

"Nothing is coming out, right sir?" Jaeger asks, his voice being soft and hesitant.

Rivaille frowns. What is the boy talking about? And then he understands.

"No, my fingers are all clean."

Rivaille takes a better position and then grabs Eren's hips and pulls him closer. Going in isn't as easy as he hopes it to be. It's Eren's first time and he tenses up every time Rivaille puts his cock close to his ass.

So Rivaille helps with his fingers. He puts two inside and stretches Eren's asshole to stay open.

"Keep yourself open. Otherwise we will be here for a very long time."

Eren spreads his ass as open as possible and finally Rivaille is able to go in. It's tight and warm. Eren's insides seem to move. And they are not very soft, more like a very very very smooth sandpaper. Rivaille pulls out and thrusts in again, it feels like thousand little needles are tickling his cock. Eren moves like he is glued to Rivaille's cock. He jerks his back and moans, when Rivaille goes in and sighs when he pulls out. Rivaille lets his hands stay on Eren's hips. It easier that way.

He doesn't pull out completely, because getting in is hard. He trusts his skills to not slip his cock out accidentally.

Eren moans in a low voice and his semen soils the sheet.

They sit on the bed together. Rivaille cleans his hands with a cloth, while Eren has been ordered to get rid of his semen. It's hard, but he does his best.

That night they sleep side by side. Rivaille thinks it's how it is supposed to be, as it was Eren's first time. He better not expect this kind of spoiling after every time.


	2. Chapter 2

He sees the boy for the first time at a train station. He is about thirteen years old and carries a suitcase too heavy for him. He struggles with it and once hits his knee. He swears.

Rivaille smirks and lights another cigarette.

They swim in a river. It's a hot summer day. Eren splashes and Rivaille ducks his head underwater. When the sun sets, mum sings them a lullaby.

They are both young, Rivaille being a bit more younger. They wear leather pants and are very aware of the attention they attract. But then, what was the purpose of bars?

Rivaille is four years older. And so cool in Eren's option. Rivaille, the school's poker master. They play poker at recess. Eren loses everytime.

They lie in a bed. TV is on and full of shit. Eren kisses Rivaille's shoulder.

They lie in a trench. The war had started four years ago. And the end was nowhere close. Third Reich would be built with bones of young men. If it ever was going to be built. Rivaille doubt that. Eren was bleeding. His skin was grey and sweaty. His hair, greasy and full of fleas, dangled under his helmet.

Sometimes Eren looks Corporal Rivaille in the eyes and sees too much. He sees a young boy, a young soldier. He sees Rivailles, which have been or are going to be.

Reincarnation is a tricky business.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren Jaeger, his new neighbor, a boy of only seventeen years. He was a nice young man, or so he had heard. Levi hadn't even greeted him. Sometimes they saw each other in the store close to the block of flats they were both living in, but that was as far as it went. Until tonight.

Levi had worked overtime. He was the youngest librarian in the library and the neatest of all also. He had spent five surprisingly satisfying hours cleaning books that some jerks have returned with pages full of chewing cum and other disgusting stuff. Like vomit.

There was vomit on his doorsteps when he got home. And the criminal was still at the crime scene. Eren Jaeger, as drunk as a drunk sailor.

Levi went down on his knees and shook the boy a bit.

"Hey, do you hear me?" he asked. The boy stirred but didn't answer. Levi sighed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave the boy here, to lie in his own vomit.

Carrying the boy was harder than he had expected. The boy looked very skinny, but he still had some meat on his bones. And he was ten centimeters taller than Levi, which made it even harder. Still, somehow, Levi managed to bring the boy inside and put him down to a sofa, so he could rest.

While Levi had been searching for a bucket, so Eren wouldn't puke all over his apartment, the boy had gained some consciousness.

"Where am I?" he asked, sounding like a little lost child. Which he kind of was, being an orphan and all.

"I'm your neighbor. We haven't met yet. You had passed out at my doorstep", Levi explained and tried to wipe off the vomit on the boy's shirt.

"Thanks."

Levi had no idea, why the boy was thanking him. Maybe because he didn't leave him out? But no decent human would have done that.

"My parents died seven years ago. Today, I mean", the boy continued and then closed his eyes.

Levi made himself a mental note to invite his neighbor for a dinner sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a request by Orithyea

The request had Rivaille being possessive.

"She said what?" Rivaille was irritated. He had woken up too early, which didn't bother him, because lately he had had nightmare instead of dreams. His day had been full of shit, everybody had been unbelievable stupid and now Eren wanted to _talk_ with him. Fuck this shit.

"Sasha told me that she had a thing on me", Eren said with a smile, "I told her that I'm no potato."

Rivaille had been sure that he wasn't the only one who had his eyes on Eren. The boy may not be aware of it, but he was good-looking and healthy young man and that was enough for most.

"Well, I hope you also told her you are not a single", Rivaille said. They were lying in the bed together, Eren's hands were on Rivailles tights.

Eren seemed confused, he moved his hands quickly and it was always a sign of him being nervous.

"You have said you want no one to know about us."

Rivaille did remember that. He was so afraid of someone finding out. He knew that he didn't only have fans and loyal comrades, but also enemies. Putting Eren in danger just because of his own possessiveness would be wrong. He knew better than that. He was an adult, not a teenager.

"I might just have changed my mind."

But then, he couldn't protect Eren from everything?


End file.
